


In Endless Pursuit

by HalfshellVenus



Category: A Day Made of Glass (Commercial)
Genre: Commercials, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no secrets in the world of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Endless Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/gifts).



There are no secrets in the world of glass. People who believe in the future—in the clean, sterile possibility of endlessly-available information—have no need for secrets.

The world of glass knows where you work, where you live, where you sleep. It watches over you, gathering in your thoughts and sifting through your dreams. Every need—every whim—is captured, analyzed, and refashioned into a customized user-interface, all to serve you better.

The glass of tomorrow knows you better than you know yourself.

There are child-receptors waiting, expandable and upgradable. They offer ultimate flexibility, for it is the nature of children to be fast-growing and their presence in the home to be fleeting,

All modules are self-deleting, and will automatically cease when their use is no longer required.

The glass of tomorrow is everywhere you are, and everywhere you'll ever want to go.

The world of glass: our vision, your destiny.

You'll never be lost again.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
